Of the Eternal and the Undying
by British-Persian Pride
Summary: New aquaintances, old friends, mysterious markings, a secret tournament, suspicious strangers, and the one person that seems to link them all together... Mystery, Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance! A potpourri of genre!
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Here you go, a new fic written for your enjoyment! I will try to post a chapter a week; I now have the internet on my writing computer so that should be a lot easier now. Anyhows, check out some of my other fics sometime.

And on with the fic... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what is mine.

**Of the Eternal and The Undying**

_By British-Persian Pride_

**Chapter One**

It has been a few months since the World Championships in Moscow, where the Bladebreakers proved themselves by winning and becoming the beyblading world champions. They went their separate ways; Max headed back to the United States to work with his mom and her team, the All Stars. Rei returned to China to be with his childhood friends, the White Tigers, while Tyson and Kenny went back to their homes in Japan. None of the group really knew where Kai had gone. All they knew is that he wanted to stay in Russia for a little longer.

Mr. Dickinson was standing at the beginning of the huge hall that was the international terminals of the Tokyo International Airport, waiting for his world champion team to arrive. He had talked to all but one of them and pleaded that they come to Japan to see about a blading opportunity the he had discovered. He had handled and paid for the transportation each of the four needed. Though he wasn't able to talk to Kai, he left a few messages at his family's Japanese estate and just hoped Kai had gotten his messages and was coming to their meeting.

In the midst of his hoping and praying, Mr. Dickinson saw the two-toned blue haired teen walk right past him. "Oh! Kai! Thank god, you got my messages!"

Kai stopped, noticing the old, yet incredibly enthusiastic, man. "What messages?"

Mr. Dickinson's joy was quickly replaced by confusion. "Why, the messages about meeting me and the rest of the team here."

"Hn. I never got them."

"Then why are you here?" Mr. Dickinson asked slowly.

"This is an airport, last time I checked. I'm here to pick someone up."

"Well," Mr. Dickinson said, "Could you meet with us after you find whoever you are here for? You are the team captain…"

Kai sighed, looking over his shoulder at the terminals. "All right, all right. Where?"

"Downstairs, at the restaurant Peppermill's. Just go down that escalator," he said pointing behind him, "and make a left."

Kai nodded quickly and turned, walking fast towards one of the far terminals.

The rest of the team filed in quite quickly after that. When all Rei, Max, Tyson, and Kenny had made it, Mr. Dickinson showed them downstairs to the restaurant.

"Mr. D, where's Kai? Shouldn't we wait for him?" Rei asked as they were led to a table.

"I saw him before you boys came. He went to go pick someone up; he said he'd come by."

'A bit too many flowers' was Kai's first impression of the small restaurant as he walked in with a taller teen of his own age. The restaurant was small and decorated with many different kinds of very realistic fake flowers, mirrored walls, and lights arranged perfectly to create the desired, and very interesting, effect.

The waitress wasted no time in escorting the two boys to the table where the rest of the Bladebreakers sat.

"Hey Kai! There you are!" Max chirped happily.

"Yay, the grouch is here," Tyson said, half-sarcastically.

"Who's your friend, Kai?" Rei asked, looking at the silver haired teen standing next to Kai. He had sharp, light, blue eyes and was wearing black cargo pants, a teal sleeveless shirt, and a black sleeveless jacket. He had blue triangles tattooed on both of his upper arms.

"The name's Dimitri," the boy said dryly, with a slight Russian accent.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet one of Kai's friends!" Mr. Dickinson said.

"I didn't even know you had friends," Tyson said to Kai as the two sat down at the table.

Kai just rolled his eyes and Dimitri gave a small, sarcastic laugh while crossing his arms in front of him. "Why exactly are we here?" Kai asked Mr. Dickinson.

"Just a few weeks ago I got a letter inviting the Bladebreakers into a private beyblading tournament. We did some research on the tournament and the competitors are the best of the best as far as beyblading goes."

"Hah!" Tyson scoffed. "We already beat the best bladers at worlds, what's new?"

"Don't get over confidant, Tyson. Not only am I talking about the teams at the World Championships, but the others who are at that level, or even greater, and weren't given the chance to compete at the World Championships for one reason or another. Anyway, it is a private tournament and a few of our other old friends have been invited, too. Each beyblader, as far as we know, should, and probably will have a bitbeast. The preliminary rounds should be pretty easy to go through, only one round with one blader from the team. Our problem is the actual competition. You see, there are three rounds, two of which are pairs; the other is single, and you can't go twice in the same match. When you blade pairs, it means that there are two bladers against two opponent bladers; the two bladers work together to gain the win. This needs five bladers and we only have four since Kenny won't be blading. We need another blader and I haven't found one yet. Do you have anyone in mind?"

Tyson and Kenny both shook their heads.

"Nope, the White Tigers were invited as well," Rei answered.

"Hm.. Nope," Max said, "My mom was talking about a tournament, they might have been invited, too. How 'bout you Kai? Know anyone?"

Kai closed his eyes and asked something in Russian; Dimitri sighed and gave an answer.

"Here's how it's going to go," Kai sighed, opening his eyes. "Max and Tyson are the pair and Rei the single, or in whichever combination you think you'll do good in; Dimitri and I will be the second pair. Got it?" He didn't wait for answers. "The two of us have business to take care of. Training starts today at my place. 4:00. I'm sure Mr. Dickinson knows where it is." And with that, Kai and Dimitri left.

"So, that guy, Dimitri... he's gonna be blading with us?" Tyson asked, to make sure he heard everything correctly.

"Yeah, it figures that he is a blader, being a friend of Kai. I would be surprised if he wasn't," said Kenny.

"True," agreed Rei, "but Kai doing pairs? That's weird. Kai… well… he.."

"Doesn't seem to like working with other people," Max finished for him. Rei nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well, you know what else is weird? Did you notice how Dimitri was acting and stuff?" Tyson said.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"I think I know what Tyson's getting at here," Max answered. "Now that I think about it, the way Dimitri was standing, crossing his arms, and just looking at us was so much like Kai."

"But not like a copy of Kai, more like they both learned it and put their own touch to it," Tyson added, nodding enthusiastically.

"And the tattoos on his arms are like the ones Kai has on his face; the only difference is that they are on his arms and that they are longer," Rei said, acknowledging all the similarities between the two teens.

At 4:00, the Bladebreakers – minus Kai of course – were standing in front of the huge mansion that was the Hiwatari Japanese Estate. The butler took the gushing boys to the training room quickly, just as the young Hiwatari had requested. And, just as the young Hiwatari had expected, the rest of his team was absolutely speechless because of the sheer size of the house. Saying it was huge wasn't doing it justice – it was enormous. Or, at least, much bigger than they would've imagined a mansion could be.

Kai grew impatient with the rest of his team. "If want to fawn over my house do it somewhere else and please tell me that you'll be leaving so I can get a replacement." Kai and Dimitri both smirked as the four boys were jerked back into reality by Kai's words.

"Hey! You don't need to replace us!" Tyson objected angrily.

"Hn, well, I certainly hope your blading doesn't make me need to replace you. Who have you decided to be the pair?"

"We're gonna stay with the way you said it earlier – Tyson and Max as the pair and I'll be the single."

"Right then," Kai nodded and pointed to the dishes behind him. "Get started."

A./N. – well, that's yer first chapter. A bit longer than what I usually do… yeah well, it gets better – trust me

Set ups are usually pretty boring, but there is going to be a lot more to this story

Feel free to email me about this fic, my other fics, the poem you wrote last Tuesday during your social studies class while you teacher lectured about the effects of the Tai Ping Rebellion, why the sky is blue, or life in general.

review, flame, whatever -- just tell me what's on your mind.

Even if it has nothing to do with my fic...

until next time

the british-scottish-irish-persian-russian


	2. Chapter 2

Heya people, БОЛЬШОЕ СПАСИБO! (to those who reviewed: Lady of the Damned Land and nolan.)

Next chapter!

Read!

Enjoy!

See you later!

Alligator!

Crocodile!

Crocodile Hunter!

Why did he hold his baby next to a crocodile!

No idea!

Why am I doing this!

Most likely because I have nothing else to do!

And I'm on Spring Break!

I have to get a life!

This is getting very weird!

Get to the chapter already!

Right!

You probably should have stopped reading this part when I said 'Read!'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what is mine.

**Of the Eternal and The Undying**

_By British-Persian Pride_

**Chapter Two**

"Gees, the week went by so quick," Max stated, enjoying a nice cold lemonade after a hard day of training.

"Yeah, I can't believe the tournament is so near. Kai said we could have the half of the day off tomorrow if he thinks we're good enough, which I know we are," Rei added confidently.

"And the day after that we're off to flatten the competition at this little tournament!" Tyson exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air, nearly spilling his lemonade. After a moment or two, he asked, "Have any of you guys actually seen either Kai or Dimitri practicing at all?"

There was a long minute of silence, in which each BladeBreaker in the room tried to remember any time during the week that they had seen their captain and his friend practicing. They were the second pair after all, and the rest of the team had no idea how good they were together; and therefore they had no basis for judgment or trust in how good they would be able to perform during the tournament.

"I've seen them go into a back room of the gym after giving me instructions on keeping track of your progress," Kenny said finally. His friends looked toward him eagerly. Since he wasn't actually blading and really good with computers and such, Kai figured he could trust the Chief to document and calculate all of the team's progress and statistical information. "Maybe they are training with a special method or something," Kenny finished. The rest of the team nodded quietly, considering the possibilities.

The six bladers stepped out of their small bus to the hotel where all of the competitors were staying. According to the information sent to them, the place where they would compete was a small stadium that was the building right next to the hotel.

They weren't in their suite more than a few minutes before someone came knocking. Max went over and opened the door. "Hi! Can we help you?" Max greeted the visitor happily.

The visitor, however, did not happen to share Max's enthusiasm. He was an older teen, probably the same age as Kai and Dimitri. He was dressed very simply in a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. His hair was black, and he had striking blue eyes. But it wasn't his eyes that stood out to the Bladebreakers, it was the long, red triangles on his forearms; the base of which started at the bottom of his elbow, running down his forearm so that the tip of the triangle hit bottom of his wrist. "Yeah, hi. They sent me to tell some of the other teams to sign in downstairs in the convention room. Which team are you guys?" The teen leaned sideways slightly to try and get a better look at the others. "Are you the captain?" he asked Max, uncertainly.

"We're the Bladebreakers! And no, I'm not the captain," Max laughed as he moved aside and gestured towards Kai. "He's our captain."

Looking at Kai, the visitor seemed slightly surprised at first, but quickly recovered. He smiled and spoke jovially, as if seeing an old friend for the first time in many years. "Kai Hiwatari!" he exclaimed, walking forward into the room.

"You haven't changed much, Brandon." Kai returned Brandon's smile with a mini-smile like expression.

"Neither have you. Captain! It figures, though. You are a great leader. Who's your fifth?"

Kai nodded in Dimitri's direction. "By chance, as it seems."

"O, hey! Didn't see you back there Dimitri."

"It has been quite a while. What team are you on now? I heard something about you joining Black Light," Dimitri asked as he walked up next to Kai and Brandon. Had Kai not been there, Dimitri height might have made Brandon seem more dwarfed as Dimitri was a little more than six feet tall and Brandon much closer to five foot three. Kai being right in-between the two heights helped bridge the gap.

"I've been with Black Light a little over two years now; they're a pretty good team." Brandon shook his head, perplexed. "There's one thing that I'm finding really weird about this tournament… I've seen a number of the teams here, and every single team I've seen has had at least one immortal on their team." The three teens exchanged thoughtful looks, leaving the rest of the Bladebreakers utterly confused.

The Bladebreakers looked around at all the bladers in the convention room. While Tyson, Rei, and Max were looking for their friends – the White Tigers, the All Stars, and the Majestics – Kai and Dimitri were looking at the faces, arms, and hands of all the bladers in the room. Dimitri muttered something in Russian as Tyson yelled out, "Hey! Over here guys!" to the All Stars.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Michael asked as he and his team reached the Bladebreakers.

"Great! How's my mom?" Max asked happily.

"She's doing good. She couldn't come here with us; she had some work she had to take of."

Kai and Dimitri, still looking around the room, had not yet acknowledged the All Stars presence. Emily scowled at the two of them. "Don't tell me he actually has friends!" jerking her head pointedly at Dimitri. As Emily said this, not that he was actually listening to her, Dimitri went off to talk to a girl a foot shorter than him with dirty-blonde hair and big brown eyes, wearing a light green tank top and camouflage cargo pants.

"Well, apparently. Who's your new friend?" Rei asked, talking about the girl standing behind Michael. She was around Tyson's height, with the lightest possible blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a long sleeved white t-shirt, a short jean skirt, black tights, and purple Chuck-Jones shoes. The Bladebreakers became even more puzzled than they were with Brandon's tattoos and his apparent friendship with their captain, because this new girl had four purple triangles tattooed on her cheeks, exactly like Kai's with the single exception of color.

The blonde girl walked forward when she heard the question, assuming of course, that he was referring to her. "My name is Niya," she said, looking Rei straight in the eyes. "They needed a fifth blader and, well, viola! What's your name?"

"I'm Rei, that's Max, Tyson, Kenny, and --"

"Holy shit!" Niya cut Rei off, noticing Kai for the first time. "Hiwatari! What the hell are you doing here!"

Kai turned to face her, hearing his name. He saw Niya and a gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm the captain of this team, for your information. What, may I ask, are _you _doing here, Talon? Not trying to ruin you're reputation even more, are you?"

"Che. Captain. Figures. Anyway, I guess I'll have a chance in meeting you in the dish, seeing as you are probably the single for your team."

"Nope," Kai shook his head, smirking. "Kenny isn't blading."

She looked over at Kenny and the rest of the Bladebreakers. "Then who's your fifth?" Kai's smirk grew as he looked over his shoulder towards Dimitri and the girl he was talking to. "Tatyana?" Kai shook his head. "Not Morozov!" Kai laughed at her expression: mouth hanging, eyes wide, eyebrows raised, as if Kai had said that he had seen a flying cow. She turned back to the rest of the Bladebreakers, she was now mostly recovered and smiling venerately, "You guys must have gotten the golden ticket. I mean," she looked at Kai and Dimitri, "having a pair like that on your team… Hiwatari and Morozov…" Niya gave a small nod and short laugh, then, looking straight at Kai, continued, "I'd bet my life that even if your team doesn't win the whole tournament, you definitely hold the cards for the pairs – no problem whatsoever."

A./N. –

Well? How is it so far?

So you know, "this" is talking in English(or Japanese if you prefer) "—this—" is talking in Russian.

Just one question though: Tala or Yuriy? Which do you prefer?

review, flame, whatever -- just tell me what's on your mind.

Even if it has nothing to do with my fic...

until next time

the british-scottish-irish-persian-russian


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am, with another new chapter for you. Many thanks to chineseblossom, Lady of the Damned Land, and Dark Kaiser for your reviews! I'm going to say this once now, reviews make me happy. Seriously, when I see people are actually reading my work it gives me a reason to continue posting chapters because at that point I am no longer writing for myself, I am writing for my reviewers.

But, back to the story, yeah? I warn you now, this chapter is quite short. Not to worry though, I am currently fixing up chapter 4; chapter 5 is taking me forever to write and, trust me, it will be long.

Enough babeling! Read, Enjoy, and Review!

(-- flashback--, this entire chapter is a flashback)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what is mine.

**Of the Eternal and The Undying**

_By British-Persian Pride_

**Chapter 3**

-- There were probably around fifty teens in an old warehouse they were using as a meeting hall. One of the older, possibly even the oldest person in the room at the age of 19, stood up on a chair so he could be seen by everyone in the room. Everything about the young man stood out: his blood-red hair, emerald green eyes, his tall and slim figure. As he began to speak, every eye in the room rounded onto him, no one wanted to miss a word. "You all have come here in search of hope, and I have confidence that you will find that here. We shall have our rules, but we stand here united, ready to face the horrors of humanity that all of you have seen. That all of you have been through. Whether it was a family torn between addiction and poverty, or the horrors that Biovolt had put you through, you have made it. And now you will help others to get through hard times; help them by showing them the novelties of life. A gift as small as a beyblade could change one person's life in unimaginable ways.

"I believe that we can make a difference. In Ancient Persia, the Emporer Darius created a professional army of Persia. While creating this grand army, he saw fit to create an elite legion of especially gifted Persian swordsmen. A group of fighters with outstanding skill, a group of fighters he could trust above all others. This legion was called "The Ten-Thousand Immortals". We are no where yet near ten thousand; we are not uniformly skilled with swords; nor are we killers. We are, however, each skilled beybladers. We are together in the wish for peace and the end of mass suffering. We are the protectors of humanity; we are Immortals; not fighting in the name of Persia, but, instead, we are fighting in the name of humanity."

The teens chanted after him – "We Are Humanity's Immortals", none of them doubting the crimson-haired teen. They had been through the worst; they knew what he was talking about. They knew what they had to do.

Some time after the teen's speech had ended, there were only a handful of people left, including the speaker himself. One of the teens still there approached the red-head; she was not even 5 feet tall, and had bleached white hair with bright blue streaks. "Great speech Marek!"

"Thanks, Rika. I just hope that none of this work goes to waste." Marek sighed, looking towards the remaining teens.

Rika nodded as one of the teens walked up to them. He was no older than 13, but he had a cold demeanor that could only mean he was one of the Biovolt kids. The front of his hair was a slate-blue, while the back was a much darker, deeper blue. His eyes were a similar red to Marek's hair, but they were cold and dark, as if no emotion was even allowed to pass through them.

"Hi! I'm Rika Dumas! What's your name?" She held out her hand, but the boy didn't take it.

"You are Marek LeRen?"

"Yes, that's me. Is there something you would like to ask?" His voice was calm and patient, he knew these kids would have to get used to an environment of trust and patience before any real progress could be made.

"I would like to help the other kids still trapped at Biovolt."

"We would love your help. That is one of the areas we would like to focus on; our goal concerning Biovolt is simple: Show the world it's horrors and help end the suffering that goes on there behind closed doors. What is your name? So I can remember that I can trust you as my chief adviser concerning Biovolt."

"Kai Hiwatari."

"Kai… I will not forget." Marek gave a reassuring smile; one that would not be soon forgotten. --

A./N.:

Just a note, all of the flashback chapters will be pretty short...

Oh, and just to clear one thing up before you bother me about this – in this story Kai is 18-19 years old, Rei is 16 and Tyson, Max and Kenny are 15.

review, flame, whatever -- just tell me what's on your mind.

Even if it has nothing to do with my fic...

until next time

the british-scottish-irish-persian-russian


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've been working on an art history project and I had to make 3 pieces and write an essay, not to mention put together a presentation, and it has been taking up pretty much all my time. Luckily, I turned my paper and did my presentation today so it's all over! Yay! If you are interested, I put copies of them on deviantart. You can go to riotstate . deviantart . com, and they are the three most recent deviations.

Just so you know, "this" is talking in English(or Japanese if you prefer) "—this—" is talking in Russian.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what is mine.

**Of the Eternal and The Undying**

_By British-Persian Pride_

**Chapter Four**

"Here we go people!" DJ Jazzman yelled into his microphone. The crowd wasn't all too big, since the stadium was so small; most of the people in the stands were the other competitors and their friends. But then again, there were a lot of teams competing, as Kenny noticed when he counted 32 teams on the list. "This is how it's going to work: The first round of 16 randomly selected matches will be the preliminary round. Meaning, if you don't make it through this first match- your team won't be blading in the actual tournament. You already know that the 4 other rounds will be played with your two pairs and one single blader. Keep in mind that you can't change your lineup once the preliminary rounds start.

"The preliminary rounds, however, aren't going to work that way," DJ Jazzman continued. "There will be a coin toss for every match. The winning team chooses one of four options: Let the other team pick their competing blader first, have the other team pick someone from the winning team to compete against whoever the winning team picked from the other team, or vice versa of either of those options. Only one blader from each team will compete in their match. The order of teams will be announced shortly. Good luck!"

The Bladebreakers, with the exception of Kai and Dimitri, stood in one of the rooms for the bladers, just down the hallway from the stadium. The four of them were very frustrated at the fact that they hadn't been able to get an answer out of the two older bladers, concerning Niya, Brandon, and every other weird thing that had happened during the past day.

Interrupting their thoughts, the door opened, and the White Tigers stepped in, bringing fond memories and also adding another mystery to the ever-rising stack. With the White Tigers, entered a girl barely older than Rei, with raven-black hair, nearly black eyes, and wearing tan colored jeans and a blue tank top. But, yet again, she had tattoos on her forearms exactly like Brandon's, except hers were the same blue as Kai's were.

"How are you guys?" Lee greeted his friends warmly, while Mariah gave Rei a hug.

"Good, who's your friend?" Max replied, smiling towards the dark-haired girl.

"Oh, this is Hera. We needed another blader and we found her in Hong Kong," answered Kevin.

"The Bladebreakers right?" Hera asked, receiving nods from the bladers. "I've heard about you," she looked around the room before continuing. "I saw you compete at Worlds… Where is your captain? His name is Kai Hiwatari, correct?"

Kenny answered her, "Yeah, but we don't actually know where he is at the moment…" Kenny looked shyly at the ground, laughing nervously.

As if on cue, the door opened again; this time Kai, Dimitri, and the dirty-blonde haired girl that Dimitri had been talking to the day before came in, and were deep in conversation. They were speaking in Russian, leaving everyone else out yet again.

"Hey KAI," Tyson yelled to get his captain's attention, and he got it. Kai stopped in mid-sentence and shot Tyson a nasty look.

"What?" he asked impatiently. "If you didn't notice, we are in the middle of a conversation that happens to have some importance."

"Che... Maybe if you guys weren't speaking Russian," Tyson muttered under his breath.

"Whoa! Kai has friends!" Mariah balked, staring disbelievingly at the two Russians. The White Tigers laughed at Mariah's statement; only Hera didn't laugh. In fact, she didn't see how that was funny.

"What? Are you mad he doesn't want to be _your_ friend, Mariah?"

Kai smirked and asked, "Hera Chang, right?"

"I'm flattered you remember my name!" She smiled broadly, walking forward toward the three.

"You seem to know a lot of people here, Kai," Rei stated, looking towards the Russian girl.

"My name is Tatyana, and I am not exactly an old acquaintance of Kai's," she said, speaking with an even stronger Russian accent than Dimitri's.

"Yeah, more like Dimitri's," Kai added with a smirk. "She's blading with the Majestics for this tournament. And speaking of this tournament, they should have the lineup down any minute now." The four of them walked into a corner and continued to converse in Russian.

The other bladers looked at them disbelievingly. The next few minutes were silent, with the exception of the four older bladers. The silence was broken by DJ Jazzman's voice on the PA system. "All right everyone! We have the official competition order for you! It's displayed on all the screens so go take a look when your team will be blading. We want to finish the preliminary rounds today, so please check and be on time! And a heads up to the teams Pink Poison and Cold Fire, you guys are up first in 5 minutes! Good luck to all the teams!"

And sure enough, the big screen in the room showed the list of teams in pairs and in the blading order. Kai looked through it quickly and spoke first to the White Tigers. "You guys are fifth and against a team called Lost and Found." Next he turned to Tatyana, "The Majestics are eighth and against the Classics." Tatyana nodded as Kai turned to his own team. "We are eleventh, and up against the All Stars."

"Wow! That was fast," Max said, startled at the prospect at facing his mother's team in just the preliminaries.

"Yeah, I didn't think we'd have to blade such a tough team in the prelims," Tyson added.

Kai rolled his eyes, "All the teams here are good Tyson. He then added under his breath, "or have at least _one_ good blader…" Kai sighed and looked back at the list. "I think it would be a good idea if we watch some of these other matches. Kenny, were you able to get a list of the competitors?"

Kenny opened his laptop and replied, "Yeah, but it was difficult at first because there are a number of teams that added another blader or two in order to make it so they had 5 bladers. But I went to talk with one of the registration staff, and found out the lineups for each team."

"Can you search through those names?"

"Um, hold on let me check… Yes, I can. Any name in particular you want me to check?"

Kai glanced over to Dimitri before saying, "Raven LeRen."

"Alright, is that R-a-v-e-n L-e-r-e-n?" Kai nodded as Kenny typed. "Got a match. She's the captain of a team called Honest Army."

Kai looked over at the list of teams on the screen. "So they're fourth… How about the rest of her team?"

"The others bladers on her team are… Anna Korinov, Vadim Malsky, Zoya Arinov, and Sebastian Noral. The pairs are Anna and Zoya, and Vadim and Sebastian; Raven is their single. That's all I have."

"Alright, thanks. Let's go take a look, shall we?"

"I would like to know how this whole thing is actually going to work," Tatyana said thoughtfully, bringing her hand up to put her bangs behind her ear. This action revealed the back of her hand, where two green triangles were tattooed. Yet the surprise was a good deal less, since the Bladebreakers had already seen four others with similar tattoos. The only connection they could find between the teens was Kai himself.

A.N.: I was planning to make it longer than this, but the next part is going to be quite long, since I didn't want to split it.

review, flame, whatever -- just tell me what's on your mind.

Even if it has nothing to do with my fic...

until next time

the british-scottish-irish-persian-russian


End file.
